Miku's teenage life
by mikukagamine4
Summary: Miku had a long lost brother who dissapeared when she was 10. Now she is 15 and an unplesent thing happens with Kaito. main pairings will develop later in the story.
1. Heart break!

**I'm HORRRRRRRRRRRRRIBBLLLLLLE! I haven't updated all my other stories! I am really lacking support. Need more reviews! I'm Begging. Need support or I do cancel all my stories? PLEASEEEEEEEEEE! I'm BEGGING you!**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT PLOT UNLESS MENTIONED. I OWN LUNA, THOUGH.**

**Start**

Miku ran through the streets. She had just seen something which broke her already-cracked heart. Tears ran down her cheeks. Why her of all people? No, never. It couldn't have happened.

FLASHBACK

_Miku was walking through the streets of maple town. She was so happy. Kaito had invited her on a date today. Oh her birthday, 31__th__ August. She smiled, not knowing that her life was going to turn 180 degrees__ in the next few seconds._

"_Kaito..." Miku heard a voice. Was Kaito around? She turned her head only to see a brunette and Kaito, hands interlaced, kissing. Miku gasped and clasped her hand around her mouth._

"_K-k-Kaito..." She mumbled. The said person broke the kiss, fear and shock evident in his eyes. _

"_M-M-Miku? How come you're here?!" He exclaimed._

"_How long has this been going on from?" Miku asked, tears threatening to spill._

"_Look Miku I-"_

"_No Kaito. Meiko, you are my best friend. You tell me the answer." _

"_I...Th...Three months...I'm so sorry Miku! He never told me he was going out with you! And you never seemed to mention him...I-I-"Miku cut her BFF short._

"_Look, Meiko. I forgive you. But this man here can never be forgiven." Miku said, Tears framing her beautiful teal eyes._

"_NEVER!" Miku yelled as she hurled two balls of fire toward him. He defended himself but...Miku was gone._

Miku Ran. She ran through the streets, ducking and snaking her way through the people. Her inhumanly long teal braids flew behind her. Stopping at the city park, Miku called her only cousin, Luna Kazami. (Sounds familiar? That's right, she is the daughter of the great Shun Kazami and Alice Gehabich [bakugan] {Alice's name after marriage= Arisu})

"Luna, I'm coming over."

"E-eh-"

_Click!_

Miku pressed the end call button and ran toward the Kazami Residence.

ZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ"

Mom! I think Miku's coming over!" A certain black haired beauty yelled down the stairs, ducking out from the room on her computer chair, phone in hand.

"Why is it an 'I think', dear?"Came the muffled voice of her mother from downstairs.

"I heard her say something ending with 'over', so!" the black haired girl replied before wheeling her computer chair back in.

_Knock, Knock!_

The door.

"Coming!" Luna exclaimed before clicking her laptop shut.

Luna slid down the staircase's banister and jumped off its end in a Somersault. She landed on her feet just before the door and Opened the door.

_**GLOMP!**_

"Miku! What's wrong?" Luna exclaimed, surprised at her cousin's reaction. Luna's mother, Arisu, came out from the kitchen dusting her hands on her lavender apron. Upon seeing the scene (Miku crying while hugging Luna and Luna surprised Avery rare scene.), she said:

"Miku, dear! Calm down now!"

"Unh...Wah! He-he-he k-*hiccup*- Wahhhhhhh!" Miku cried.

"First, let's go up to my room. Then you calm down." Luna said, her calm, level-headed self returning. They went up to Luna's room.

"Miku, why are you crying?"Luna asked. Miku had calmed down considerably by now and related the earlier events of the day.

"First things first: YOU USED YOUR ELEMENTAL POWERS IN THE PUBLIC! YOU CAN BE ARRESTED YOU BAKA! Then again, you were controlled by your emotions... That son of an ice-cream! I'm going to kill him!" Luna exclaimed, opening the door with such force that a crack appeared on the walls.

"Luna! Calm down!" Miku exclaimed, holding her cousin back with much effort.

"Miku, I'm so sorry for you! Luna said.

"Let's go to the candy store! I'm sure Ruya'll be happy!"Miku asked puppy eyes. Typical Miku. Mood swings.

"Yea, Yeah" Luna said, waving her hand in a lazy sorta fashion. Both rushed outside, and once they were, as if the cold froze her, Luna returned to her usual ice cold expression, way, voice and everything else.

"Heya Ruya!"Miku exclaimed as she caught sight of the brown haired girl. Ruya Kuso (Yeah. Dan and Runo.) Smiled as the two came forward to the counter.

"Heya! What are you guys gonna be takin'?" She exclaimed.

"Anything." Luna said, indifferent eyes staring at Ruya.

"Sis! I need help here!" Came a voice from inside the cafe's kitchen.

"Oh, Ren's helping? For once?"Miku asked tilting her head innocently to look at the blue haired boy's face that appeared around the door's frame.

"Oh, Heya Miku. Heya Luna. Ruya, help maybe? Or is chit-chat fine?"Her brother, no, twin asked. Slightly annoyed.

"But I'm takin' orders!" Ruya whined.

"Take them and get your whining a** here!"He hissed. Miku almost giggled at Ruya's face. Ren smiled apologetically at her. '_Sorry'_ was what his brown eyes read before they disappeared from the door's frame.

"Once again, what are you guys gonna be takin'!" Ruya said."Before I was so rudely interrupted?"She finished. For the last remark, she earned a whack on her head with a...wet soap sponge?

"I heard that!" was heard from Ren's quarters.

"Fine!" Ruya said, her turquoise eyes flaming.

"Uh...Cappuccino and Hot chocolate..." Miku said, paying Ruya.

"Go and sit." Grumbled Ruya.

"Hm." Was what Luna said before dragging an overexcited Miku to a table.

"Miku, you idiot. You just broke up with someone."Luna said, indifferent eyes staring at Miku. And Miku?

"Hahaha! I don't care!" Miku said grinning. A tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm happy without that two timer, right? Right, Luna? I'm smiling right?" Miku said, more and more tears sliding down her face. Luckily, the cafe' was almost empty, only a pink-haired woman sitting while tapping away in a laptop, sipping mocha. Luna hugged her cousin and whispered, 'you'll be better without that ice-cream' into Miku's ear.

...Wohoo! I finished the first chap!

Reviews for the next chap! Or no update.


	2. Enter Luka,Gakupo and Kagami-Chan!

**Chap 2! I love all of you. Please review! And Luna is my OC. I created her, with all the stuff I wanted. Please read!**

"Miku? Is that you?" A voice asked. Luna and Miku turned around to see a woman with pink hair talking to them.

"Luka-Sensei?!" Miku exclaimed. Luna looked at her with an enquiring glance.

"Oh! Luna this is my Music teacher at Golden Leaf Kingdom(Miku's school), Luka Megurine-Sensei. Sensei, this is Luna Kazami, my cousin." Miku introduced. Luka and Luna shook hands. Luna had her usual uninterested gaze. Luka was smiling happily.

"Erm...Miku, Why were you crying?" Luka-sensei, concern written all over her face.

"Ah that...It is just tha-"

"Her boyfriend two-timed her. End of story." Luna cut her short.

"Miss Megurine, Principal is calling for you!" Came a man's voice and in popped- as Luna later stated- eggplant head, Gakupo Kamui who taught sword fighting at Miku's school.

"Gakupo-Sensei!" Miku-once again- exclaimed.

"Ah~! Miku~ my darling- and best- student!" He exclaimed, pulling Miku's cheeks almost six inches across. Flames were seen in Luna's eyes. She pulled a sword out of nowhere and pointed it at Gakupo-sensei. Two millimetres from his eyes. Almost piercing them.

"Don't dare to touch her, eggplant head." Luna said in a murderous voice, a dark aura surrounding her. Miku's lips were twitching. Luka was biting her lower lip.

"BHWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Miku and Luka burst. Gakupo looked too helpless.

"Luna, you rock!" Luka-sensei said in between laughs.

"Yeah. Thanks." Luna said, indifferently. Gakupo-sensei staggered back.

"..."

"..."

"..."

He ran out the door.

"Hm? Did I scare that eggplant?" Luna asked, indifferently.

"You sure did! I'm gonna torture him to no end with that name!" Luka exclaimed in happiness. She picked up her laptop, winked at Miku and Luna and skipped out the door.

"What a girly-girl." Luna said.

"Ho-hum..." Miku said happily.

"You wanna sing?" Luna asked Miku.

"Hm? Sure!" Miku said.

Both ran to the second hill which surrounded Warding ton city. Once they reached, Miku burst into a song. It went as follows:

"_Kyozou no rakuen no hate no_

_Fukai fukai daichi no soko de_

_Tada hitori inori no uta o_

_Utai tsuzuru sadame?_

_Yukiba o nakushita kako kara_

_Meguritsuzukeru koe o tsunagi_

_Kurikaesu rekishi no fuchi de_

_Sadame ni mi o sasagu_

_Nani mo shirazu_

_Tada uta dake_

_Tsumuide ikite kita_

_Hare no uta o_

_Ame no uta o_

_Yasashii rekuiemu o_

_Rakuen e to_

_Tsuzuku michi no saki ni_

_Sashinoberareta_

_Atatakai te sae todokazu ni_

_Towa ni utaitsuzuke nasai..._

_Horobu sekai no yugami no soko de_

_Inori no uta o kanaderu sadame_

_Wasurareshi kako ni nemuru_

_Yasashii koe ni_

_Zetsubou sae mo hohoemi ni kae_

_Namida no soko ni shizunde iku_

_Zetsubou no rakuen.."_

And on and on. Then Luna sang her song.

"_Nemuranai machi no mannaka de_

_Tachidomatte sa_

_Osaerarenai kono shoudou?_

_Furi-yatsukuchi ni kakushiteru_

_Nukimi no kyouki wo_

_Chotto tamesasete hoshii no_

_Just stay? jikoku wa ushimitsudoki_

_(ushimitsudoki)_

_Akaku akaku somaru yoku wo_

_Hakidashite hikigane wo hiitara_

_Kirei na aka ni somaru yubi_

_Kowashite_

_(kowashite)_

_Tarinai yo? ta-ri-na-i_

_Mitasarenai hakai shoudou_

_Moroi moroi moroi hito nante_

_Shosen wa_

_(shosen wa)_

_Suterareta karakuri_

_"nan no tame ni tsukurareta no?"_

_Tte iu sore oshiete yo?_"

And on and on. Both of them had a perfectly lovely time until...

"Song-Birds are you?"

Both Luna and Miku turned at the voice. They saw a blonde boy standing there, leaning against a tree. He had electrical blue eyes. Like the sky above them. The blue orbs were filled with...amusement.

"Who in the whole wide world are you, Banana boy?" Luna and Miku said in sync.

"Any use if I tell you?" He asked them.

"Yeah, in fact I could report you right off to the police." Miku stated, her blunt side in action.

"Hm-hm. I guess I can tell you then. It is, the one and only, LEN KAGAMINE!" He said.

"Yeah sure. Kagami-Chan, is it?" Miku asked, smirking when she saw Len's defeated face.

**END OF CH 2!**


End file.
